


Our Love (FemDamian/Jonathan)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne Friendship, Cooking, Cute Kids, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Damian Wayne, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Nightmares, No Angst, One Big Happy Family, Pregnancy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Jonathan and Delilah have been married for nearly 3 year's. With their second child on the way.Can be read as second from my - Our Daughter(FemDamian/Jonathan)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Rule 63 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Kudos: 43





	Our Love (FemDamian/Jonathan)

Jonathan's P. O. V

I laid in bed "mommy! Daddy! There's a monster in my w-oom" I hear from, Martha's bedroom. My daughter awake. Delilah groaned sitting up. She looks so beautiful 8 and half month's pregnant. We've been married for 2 and a half year's. One beautiful daughter and a son on the way 

"I'll get her, Hon" I said 

She nodded cradling her bump I kiss my wife's cheek. I walk to my daughter's bedroom seeing her. She cried holding onto her railing on her crib. Her feet not even on the bed. She had inherited my power's Delilah and I have been helping her. Though I've had to more since she's been pregnant. Not that I'm complaining at all. I love spending time with my daughter. Martha, gasped seeing me. 

"daddy!" She flew fast into my arm's I chuckled. 

She continued to cry. I hate seeing my little girl crying. She always looks like her mom when she cries. 

"shhh shhh daddy's here, I'm here there's no monster" 

I kiss her head I walk to the living room. With a large four seat couch, a love seat on the right and on the left a rocking chair my parents bought us. I sat down. I grabbed a blanket my father-in-law Bruce bought for Martha. It had Batman logo on the center. I rocked hearing the chair. I hear my daughter breathing. She's asleep. I carried her to her room. I moved Martha to her small bed. She had a firm grip on my shirt tearing it. Again. I sigh she yawned opening her eye's. She looked at me in guilt 

"sorry 'addy" 

I sigh "it's OK, sweetheart let's get you in bed so you can get some sleep" 

"but I want to sleep with you and mommy"

"not tonight darlin' you need to sleep in here" 

"p-wease" she had her lips down, that pitiful look she gets from me according to my wife. 

I am not saying no to that face, I'm a sucker and I don't even care. I walk to my bedroom Delilah walked out of our room. She sighed and smirked I grinned. We both moved the covers still holding my daughter. We laid in bed. I ripped my torn shirt off tossing it on the floor. Delilah and I facing each other with Martha in the middle. Martha held Delilah's hand. Delilah and I linked arm's 

"hey mommy..." she mumbled 

"darling" 

"when's the baby coming" my daughter said for the hundredth time this month 

Delilah yawned "soon, my daughter" 

"how about now" 

Delilah sighed I kiss Martha's cheek "ok little girl let Ma rest" 

Martha yawned laying on my shoulder close to my wife. I gently rub her back Martha finally asleep. Delilah's eye's swollen with exhaustion. Our son kicking I rub her bump gently. 

"hmm what did I do to deserve this" she mumbled

I lean over and kiss her cheek as morning came. Both my wife and daughter asleep. I carefully got up I kissed Delilah's cheek she hummed 

"I'll take care of breakfast, Hon get some more rest" 

"I'm not tired" her voice small obvious to the fact she's lying to me 

"sure" I said sarcastic 

She raised her eyebrows at me "I'll make your omelet with those spices you like" 

She cupped my cheeks smiling "damn I love you" 

I chuckled and kiss my wife I walk to the kitchen. It was large, long counter the windows providing enough light from the sun. In our year's of our marriage. I have always been the one to cook. I opened the fridge grabbing a carten of eggs as well as other ingredients Delilah loves. Such as chicken, and herbs. With a towel on my shoulder. I made Delilah her omelet. I finished hearing small footsteps. I look seeing my little girl holding her blanket. 

"I hungry daddy" 

"alright sweetie go sit on the table and I'll bring you breakfast"

She rubbed her eye's nodding I hear footsteps knowing it's my wife. She wrapped her arm's around me. I feel her round bump and comforting arm's. I put her omelet on a plate and turn she smiled humming. As Delilah sat on the table, I put the plate on the table. She held my hand rubbing my wedding ring.

"thank you, I don't tell you that enough" 

I kiss her cheek and grabbed Martha's breakfast and mine. As the three of us sat together soon to be four. I feel joy, peace and love. Week's later Delilah in labor. I ran grabbing the hospital/Med-bay bag's. I hear the door knocking. 

"I get it!" Martha said 

"dammit" Delilah groaned "damn, Jonathan faster!" 

"grandpa Clark! Grandma Lois! Grandad Bruce! Mimi Selina! You're all here yay! " 

There all here good! Honestly they were probably by some miracle on a double date. Now I have to get my wife! 

...... 

Delilah and I in the Med-bay as her contractions began to be increasingly painful. With my Ma, Cassandra and Selina helping her. I sit behind my wife holding her hands. During this our daughter staying with our family's in the lounge. After hour's of Delilah showing incredible strength she gave birth to our son. We named him, Thomas Jonathan Kent. With my wife and son cleaned she laid on the clean bed. I held my son with love 

"he has your hair" she mumbled 

I moved my finger to his hand as he held it tight "humph and strength, he has your eye's too" 

Moment's past has our Family's came in the room 

Dick held our son "hey little buddy I'm your uncle" 

After Dick held him, my Pa held my son smiling. 

"look at him Lois he's precious" he said smiling 

"hmm you said the same thing when Jonathan was born" she said 

Bruce kissed Delilah's head "alright you old gramps my turn to old my grandson" 

Bruce held Thomas gently smiling "he has your eye's Delilah. Perhaps you two should come to the Manor and we can help you two with the children" 

"or the farm it's bigger land" Pa said 

"I have the bigger house and I own your land" Bruce said

"or perhaps you could all come to our home. Seeing you two old men still biker like children" Delilah said

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! If you have any suggestions please let me know!


End file.
